The Day It All Went Wrong
by fox4256
Summary: The GOM vs. zombie how will it turn out what love could spring! :I do not own Kuroko no basuke or any of the charters in the story. This is Akashi x Kuroko and Kuroko x Akashi this is BL aka boy love don't like don't read!
1. The day they meet

In the end, we all die don't we. This was the thought Kuroko Tetsuya most people die in their late 80s to 90s that worked their whole lives just to die. Kuroko did not want this, he did not want to die for no reason we wanted to change something in the world, he wanted to be remembered for doing something great in his long, but short life.

This was his last year in high school, but when the last day of school came something was off, when he was walking to school to go to his graduation. On the way there he thought he heard a scream coming from the school so he ran as fast as he could which was not fast at all and after five minutes of running he could not run any more.

By the time he was out of breath, he got to the school and when he got there, there was no one there when he went to look in the gym where the closing ceremony was supposed to be. He saw someone on the ground, it looks like a male student. When Kuroko got closer to the person on the ground, he saw blood, then he ran over to the body, it was best and only friend Ogiwara.

"Ogiwara-kun! What happened, are you alright. "Kuroko said as he ran and knelt by his friend.

Ogiwara coughed up some blood, then said "Kuroko is that you if so run there are some creature that just appeared out of nowhere one of them got me so just leave me ugh just ugh run" the Ogiwara body went limp it was cold Kuroko started crying the closed Ogiwara's eye, then got up to leave, he didn't know what to do, not only is his only friend dead. He did not know what these things are or what that look like, but one thing he knew was that he could not stay at the school.

When Kuroko was at the door to leave the gym he heard a groan from the center of the gym where Ogiwara was lying. He turned around to see what it was when he saw Ogiwara starting to stand back up, but when he looked at his face he saw that his old friend was crying blood and was around ten shades paler to where his skin was a transparent white. He was clearly dead, but he did not smell like a dead body he smelled sweet like candy. Kuroko gasp then the creature turned to look for what made the sound when he went to look there was nothing there. The zombie like creature left the gym without a second glance to the door Kuroko was standing by and went out the other door.

This was the first time Kuroko was happy he had a low parents, he waited a couple minutes to open the door and start to run he ran faster than he ever had to get back to his house he didn't even stop to take a breath when he got home he ran into his house he lock the door. Then ran to the bathroom to throw up there were two reasons for him throwing up one because his friend just died in front of him and became a zombie like thing, two he ran so fast it made him throw up. His parents were at work so no one was home. He hoped that they were safe.

When he was done in the bathroom, he looked around the house to make sure it was safe when he was done checking the house he went to his room to try to figure out what just happened 'what is going on. how did that happen, how did Ogiwara-kun get kill what is going on.' This was the thought of the 18 year old as he was panicking he heard screams coming from outside the things looked different from what Ogiwara looked that looked half decayed but some had different colored. The colors were: dark muddy green, orange, crimson blood red, dark blue, light blue, and of course the color that Ogiwara turned white.

Kuroko stayed at his house to see if his parents would come home and all so to observe the creatures to see what they did. From what he could tell all of the creatures eat humans. The green one walked slowly, but was strong and they did not seem very smart he liked to call them walkers. The next one that he could make out was the orange that were very fast and somewhat strong, but what was different was that they attached to the one they were trying to eat and would not let go tell the victim was dead or they found a new prey to eat he called these ones bitters. Then, there are the runners that are red. They were really fast, but they were weak, but they're smart. This was what Kuroko saw on the first couple of weeks he did not see any that looked like Ogiwara.

 _ **(One Month Later)**_

Kuroko had gotten used to the nasty smell of the zombies and the scavenge for food around Tokyo, but one thing that did bothered him was that he had to let so many people die in front of him he could barely sleep at night because of this and all the noises the monsters made. One day on the way back to his house he started to get attacked by a runner a while back he found a sword this was his primary weapon. He went to cut off its head when someone shot it in the head this would not kill the runner a runner can only be killed by decapitation he thought that everyone knew this. He cuts off the head then it started to look where the shot came from then someone grabbed him from behind and put a gun to his head and said.

"Make a move and you're dead." The voice was stern 'who could this be' Kuroko was not scared for some reason, but more curious.

"And to whom am I talking to." Kuroko said as he tried to look at his captor.

"Hey! Akashicchi he has something in his hand."

"He's right" then in Kuroko could see someone stepping in front of him the person he had dark blue hair and same color of eyes to match and his skin was really tanned.

"Aomine is that a sword?"

"It is that is really cool. Hey kid where did you find that? I want one."

"Daiki we don't have time for that, now you what is your name?"

"But, I ask you first."

"But, I'm the one that has a gun to your head."

"True my name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Might I ask that your name is?"

"No you may not and put your weapon down or I will shoot you, right now." He ordered.

"But, you told me not to move."

"Cut your crap and do as I say or you will regret it."

"All right all right." Then Kuroko set the sword on the ground. Then, the one holding him, said to one of the people in his group.

"Atsushi pick the weapon."

"Okay Aka-chin." said a lazy deep voice as this Atsushi person came to pick up the sword Kuroko saw that he looked like a giant he was really tall a lot taller than the tanned man that was standing in front of him.

"Do you have any other weapons on you Tetsuya."

"No I do not."

"He might be lying Akashicchi."

"You are right Ryota you take his backpack." As this the person that was holding the gun to his head moved in to Kuroko sight he could see that the person now pointing the gun at him had bright red hair that was around the same length as his. Then, Kuroko looked in his eyes. His eyes were heterochromia one was a beautiful ruby red and the other eye is a breath taking gold this captivated Kuroko. Kuroko could not help but, stare at the redhead but then he got distracted by someone pulling on his backpack. He let the person take his backpack so he did not get shot then the redhead told the one that had his backpack to tie up Kuroko's hands. So once Kuroko hands were tied up the redhead put his gun away.

"So Tetsuya we are looking for a place we want to know if you know where it is if so you will lead us there if not… well you don't want that to happen."

"Ummm okay where would you like to go redhead-san."

"Do not call me that or we will kill you, right now."

"Then what should I call you redhead-san."

"My name is Akashi Seijuro."

"So, I will call you Akashi-san. So where are you looking to go Akashi-san."

"We were wondering how do we get to seirin high school? You will take us there."

"Okay I will take you there before all of this started I was in my last year there."

* * *

Author's notes

This is my first fanfiction please excuse any grammar defects english is my weakest subject and don't forget to review if you want.

PS. i'm not that greatest at these author notes lol. Also I will try to update every week


	2. The Day We Got Home

_**Chapter Two**_

So as Kuroko started to move to lead the redhead to his school, he was stopped by seeing the sun set, then looked at Akashi who didn't seem to care that the sun was setting.

"Um Akashi-san the sun is setting so why not wait till the sun comes up tomorrow. You guys could stay at my house till then. If you want?"

"He is right Akashi it is not safe to travel at night" when Kuroko looked at the person agreeing with him. He had green eyes with the same color of hair but, what looked the most strange was that he had tape around the fingers on his left hand.

"All right, but we are but we are keeping you tied up. Alright, Tetsuya lead us to your hideout."

"Okay, it is not that far from here it is this way." As he started to lead them to his house he spotted an orange zombie it started to look at them he told the group that is following him.

"There is a zombie right over there, be careful."

"Thanks, but do you know how to kill that type of zombie you seemed to know how to kill that one that was attacking you" said the green haired man

"Um, that one I do not know how to kill, but I have seen some of that type just die in the middle of the street, but what I can tell you is that it will bite you and won't let go till you die or it finds new prey. Also, it will come back to your body and eat your skin and flesh, but not your bones the one that eat the bones are the runners well that's what I call the red zombies."

"Kurokocchi how do you know so much about the creatures?"

"I would like to know that too Tetsuya."

"Well, for the past month I have been observing the zombies and how people killed them and how they killed people. The green ones can be killed by their brain being destroyed the orange as you saw me kill one is killed by decapitation, but those are the only one I know how to kill. I am Sorry for not knowing more." Kuroko stopped and said with no emotion in his voice.

"No, no that is all right that is more than we know we just thought that they all could be killed by shooting in the head and some took more shots than others thanks for the advice tetsu."

"Yeah, thanks kurokocchi!" the blonde said happily

"Anyway, let's get moving so it does not find us… it's looking at us what do we do Akashi." The green haired looked kind of frightened as he was looking at the zombie and back at Akashi to see what to do.

"Let's get to tetsuya's hideout…" then the zombie started to run towards the group of people.

"Runnnnn!" Said the blond.

"Follow me." Kuroko said loud enough so that everyone could hear him. Then, Kuroko started to run but not in the direction of his house, but to a place they can lose the zombie that ran around tell they lost the zombie it was about to be dark outside but luckily for them the place they were at was super close to where Kuroko lived.

When they got there Kuroko went to grab his keys in his back pocket but his hands were still tied so when Akashi went to open the door it was locked.

"This beater not be a trick." He said as glared at Kuroko.

"No it is not, the keys is in my back pocket but my hands are tied so I can't get to it Akashi-san."

"Oh, let me grab it turn around." Once Kuroko turned around Akashi went to grab it first he reached into the pocket on the right, but it was in the left pocket he reached around for it before taking his hand out and put it in the left and pulled the keys out and went to unlock the door, but the whole time Akashi was looking for the keys in Kuroko's pockets he felt really weird his body felt hot wherever Akashi touched him he turned around to head into the door once everyone was in the house Akashi locked the door so no one could get in.

"Um, do I still have to be tied up?"

"Yeah can he be untied Akashicchi I don't think he can harm any of us."

"I agree with kise I don't think tetsu will try to kill up."

"Let's put it to a vote first to see what everyone thinks so Daiki and Ryota I assume that is a yes for untying him. What about you Atsushi and Shitaro do you think we should keep him tied up?"

"Aka-chin I go with what you think so I'm fine with either."

"Okay, what about you Shintaro."

"I am fine as long as there are no weapons he can use lying around now what about you Akashi what do you think."

"Same as you Shintaro if there are no weapons in his reach I'm fine untying him and someone has to keep an eye on him at all times I will take first watch on him. Daiki you will take over once I get tired. Any complaints?"

"(No, nope)" the rest of the group said as Akashi went over to untie Kuroko.

"Now let me warn you if you try anything funny you will be killed on the spot."

"Alright, Akashi-san. Um, can I know the rest of your names if you don't mind."

"I am Midorima Shintaro." the green haired man said

"Murasakibara Atsushi." said the purple haired giant

"I'm Kise Ryota nice to meet you kurokocchi" said the blonde

"Last but not least I'm Aomine Daiki." said the tanned blue haired man

"Also, if you don't mind me asking, where are you guys from? because all most everyone in this city knows where Seirin is."

"Well…" Aomine was about to to try to explain to Kuroko, but Akashi cut him off and said.

"We came from Kyoto." To kuroko it looked like Akashi was waiting for Kuroko to react to what he said, but Kuroko did not even flinch at that his face alway stays the same Akashi did not like that he wasn't able to tell what he was thinking. He was going to get this kid to show emotion by the end of his shift.

"That's quite far to travel. Why did you come to Tokyo?"

"We have a friend that goes to Seirin we wanted to come see if he is fine and still alive."

"May I know his name? I might know him."

"Yes. it is Kagami Taiga. Do you know him?"

"Um, I don't thi… Oh! wait, is he on the basketball team?"

"That's him, he loves basketball well, we all do. What about you Tetsuya do you play?"

"No not really I have low stamina and a low presence so when I did play no one would pass to me and if I did get passed to it would always be when I was not looking so I got hit in the head so I'm not that big of a fan of playing sports but it is fun to watch basketball."

"Kurokocchi that's kinda sad."

"He is right Tetsu. Did you try to get people to notice you?"

"I did, but right after I introduced myself they forgot about me."

"How did that happen." Ask Aomine but before Kuroko could answer Akashi answered for him.

"It is his lack of present the people would lose sight of him then forget about him. Am I wrong Tetsuya?"

"You are right. Like one time I was in the library at the end of the school day and I got locked in there and no one came for me till the morning and when they got there they yelled ghost and ran out of the room. It became one 7 wonders of our school." He said in a low and kind of sad voice.

"What about your parents did they not notice that you were not at home?" Ask Midorima with concern in his voice.

"They were on a business trip."

"Poor Kuro-chin." Said the purple giant, Murasakibara.

"Yeah, poor Tetsu."

"Come hear, you need a hug Kurokocchi!" Kise said as he ran over to Kuroko to give him a hug.

"Kise-kun please get off me you are to heavy."

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **Hey! We got to the second chapter hope you enjoyed and I know it is bad ending but the fun is about to start if you want please review if you want. Also I do not own Kuroko no basuke!**


	3. The Day We Got To School

_**Chapter Three**_

The next day everyone woke up, Akashi was in a bad mood so, Kuroko went to ask someone to see if they know why he was so grumpy. He asks the person that was watching him, which was Kise.

"Kise-kun do you know why Akashi-san is so grumpy this morning?"

"Oh, that's normal for him, just let him be."

"Um, okay. I'm going to get out breakfast from my backpack." then kuroko walked over to his backpack to get out the food he found the day before. Then, he heard a voice calling him and Kise coming from the kitchen, so Kuroko grabbed the can he was going to eat and headed to the kitchen. When they got there Akashi started to say.

"Okay, once everyone has eaten, we will start heading to the school." So kuroko started to go to the place he kept his extra can opener, when he got it out he opened his food then started to eat, then Akashi came over and ask.

"Where did you get that from?"

"I found it yesterday before I ran into you guys."

"Good, that means you know where to get more. Am I right?"

"That is true, I know where to get more, but there is too much for me to carry back and I like to keep my food in my backpack, so if someone breaks into my home I don't lose any food or anything useful."

"Tetsuya that's not really smart doesn't the weight slow you down from running away and doesn't that also mean if you get robbed, you have nothing?"

"True for most people, but hardly anyone notices me and just walk right past me and I know this neighborhood like the back of my hand so I know how to lose the zombies so I don't really worry about that."

"That must be nice, but you need to worry about that stuff or you are going to lose your life, not that I care what happens to you." Midorima said as he walked into the room.

"Good morning Midorima-kun"

"Morning Shintaro."

"Morning Akashi, Kuroko. Oh, Kuroko do you happen to have a stuffed bunny somewhere."

"Umm, what for?" then Kuroko thought 'what does he need it, for I thought he was the most normal, but I was wrong he might be the craziest'.

"It is Oha Asa's lucky item for today we could not find my lucky item yesterday."

"Okay… I do have one give me a second to find it." Kuroko walked over to his backpack and started pulling stuff out. Then, he pulled out a little stuffed blue bunny and walked over to Midorima and handed it to him.

"I'm grateful that you have that, but why did you have that in your backpack?"

"Oh, that I found it and picked it up because it was cute it has been my little traveling companion so after today I want it back."

Midorima leaned over to whisper into Akashi's ear. "I think he might be a little crazy"

Then, Akashi whispered back. "Well, it looks like he has been alone for this whole time, so I think that this is what was keeping him from being lonely and you got to admit it is cute and be nice he gave you your lucky item."

"True. Fine I will not question it."

Akashi stopped whispering and said. "Good now that we have that take off, let's go get the others and start heading out." so they went into the living room where everyone was waiting, so we started to leave the house. Kuroko was the last one out he went to lock the door, but he did not have the key so he went over to Akashi to ask for it, but Akashi said.

"I will not give you this key I will keep it so you don't run off."

"Then can you lock the door for me please." so Akashi went and locked the door then said.

"Tetsuya, lead us to your school." So Kuroko started to walk towards the school on the way they ran into a few zombies, but they killed them so when they got there Kuroko started to remember what he had tried so hard to forget, the death of his best friend Ogiwara then he remembered the white zombies and thought it would be good to warn the others about them.

"Um, I just remembered that there were white zombies here I don't know if they are still here but still be careful. I don't know how they attack or how to kill them and I have only seen them once."

"That's good to know Tetsuya but why did you not tell us before we came here. Are you trying to get us killed."

"No, I'm not it just I did not what to remember what happened here so I did not remember till I came back to this place."

"And what happened here Kurokocchi?" The hyper blond said. So Kuroko went on to tell what happened on the day this whole thing started. Then, he ask if they went into the gym to look if he could stay outside. Akashi refused, but they would check the gym last Kuroko agreed with that, but before they went to look in the school Akashi said.

"We will stay together so we can cover the whole school and not miss a room and not get killed." everyone agreed with what he said as they started to walk to the front door. When they got in the school they started looking in all of the rooms. When they got to the top floor and looked in all of the classrooms there were only three places to look left: the roof, the faculty room where all the students' records are kept and, of course the gym. Kuroko did not which place to take so he ask them.

"Do you guys want to go to the roof first or the faculty room first."

"Let's go to the roof first, then if we don't find anything we can just look for his records to see where he lives to check there."

"Okay the roof is this way." As Kuroko started to lead them to the roof, he was getting a bad feeling, but he ignored it and went up the stairs to the roof. When they got there they saw many pairs of shoes on the roof. Kuroko did not like being up there he wanted to go back inside, but he did not want to look weak after he told them what happened to Ogiwara so he stayed there. After they checked all of the shoes to make sure that none of them were Kagami's they headed to the faculty room. Then, Akashi ordered.

"Look for Taiga's records see if we can find them, they should tell us where he lived so start looking while Tetsuya and I go look in the gym to see what we can find." Akashi grabbed Kuroko by his hood of the hoodie he was wearing because he started to look for the records instead of following Akashi. Then, the response Kuroko gave to being dragged off was.

"All right, all right, I will go with you, so let go I can walk on my own."

"See is it that hard to follow what I say."

Kuroko mumbled something under his breath so Akashi did not pick it up. When they got to the outside of the gym Akashi stopped before going in Kuroko almost walked into his back then ask him.

"What is wrong Akashi-san. Why did you stop?"

Akashi turned around to look at Kuroko to answer. "You're hiding something what is it tell me now."

"No, I'm not what made you think that."

"You are way too nice why would you help the people that tried to kill you, why did you not try to escape last night why did you help us even if I brought back bad memories people are not that nice no matter who they are. what are you up to. tell me now."

"Well to be honest, I don't know why I'm helping you guy it might be that I feel bad for letting so many people die in front of me or I might have been lonely I don't know it might just be that I took a liking to the group I just don't know so let's just get this over with so we can get out of this place please."

"You are weird you know that Tetsuya."

"Ha-ha, I get the a lot." as they started to head into the gym Kuroko started to feel nauseated, but he tried to forget it and move to look for anything useful. Then he spotted something on the ground, but he was about to throw up so right before he ran out he called to Akash and told him.

"Something is on the ground over there." he said before running out of the gym to throw up. Akashi walked over to where Kuroko pointed it was a student ID.

"lucky." Akashi said to himself and started to leave the gym just find Kuroko throwing up he walked over to Kuroko and said.

"Come on let's go."

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **Just a question would you guys be mad if I killed off some GoM it is fine you don't want me to do that I just might be fun if you don't think so let me know please review if you want.**

 **P.S Thanks to all the people that have read and reviewed it helps me a lot.**

 **P.P.S I need a name for the little stuffed bunny-kun so if you have any ideas let me know.**


	4. The Day We Saw A White Zombie

**Quick author note**

 **You know how I'm writing this in third person limited I'm switching to Akashi's PoV for a little bit I don't know what it is called when you do that in third person. If you know let me know. anywho I don't want to keep you for too long now back to the story.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter For**_

As Akashi started walking towards the school, he saw that Kuroko was trying to catch up, but was failing miserably at it, so Akashi looked back to him and said.

"Stop puking and come on we need to tell the others what we found."

"What did we find?"

"We found Taiga's student ID and it happens to have his home address so let's go get them and head to his house right now so we don't have to waste another day on finding him. So let's go." He ordered.

Akashi started to head into the school, he looked back to see if Kuroko was following him, but he was not Kuroko was looking at something. Akashi looked where he was looking at he was looking at a light blue zombie that was covered in blood. Akashi looked to see what he was doing to see if he knew how to kill it, but he was just standing there not moving.

"Tetsuya what are you doing, run if you don't know how to kill it."

"I don't know for sure if this will work, but I might know how to kill it, but if it does not work I will get killed, but there is a chance so I'm going for it. Thanks Akashi-kun it was fun getting to know you guys, well this might be goodbye." He said in a monotone voice.

"Hey?! Tetsuya what are you doing wait where are you going, what are you doing. You're going to get yourself killed! You don't have a weapon on you, how are you going to kill it." Akashi said. Kuroko started running towards the gym after he got the attention of the light blue zombie Akashi was about to pull his gun out to shoot the zombie before it could get to the gym where Kuroko was waiting for it to get close to it to head into the gym to make sure its attention did not go on Akashi. Akashi pulled out his gun and was aiming to shoot the zombie, but before Kuroko said.

"Akashi-kun don't shoot I want to see if my theory on right. Please, it will help a lot if it is, this is one type I don't know how to kill and this is the only time I have a chance to see if it is right."

This is what Kuroko said before going into the gym with the zombie on his tail when the zombie went into the gym the door close behind it.'What is he doing trapping himself like that, is he trying to kill himself. He seemed to be useful he knew a lot so I don't... ' Akashi thought was cut off by screams coming from the gym then they stopped for a moment. 'Is he okay, what happened in there, is he dead or is the zombie dead which one scre…' His thought was once again interrupted by screams coming from the gym this time he didn't hesitate to run into the gym. He opened the door and was greeted by the smell of a decaying body, fresh blood and darkness. Akashi looked around to see who was the last one standing but, before he could do that he was greeted with a poke to the cheek, he looked over to see who it was then the one that poked him said.

"I was right Akashi-kun the light blue ones are killed by the darkness." Akashi looked at Kuroko who was smiling a true smile on his face all Akashi could think was 'cute. Wait, what am I thinking, Seijurou get a hold of yourself he is a guy and we are in the middle of an apocalypse there is no time for that stuff.'

"Well, that's good now we know how to kill another zombie so let's go get the other and tell them the good news." Akashi said and left the gym Kuroko followed him happily. When they got to the third floor of the school they started to hear screams coming from the faculty room so Kuroko started to run to the room while Akashi just walked when Akashi got to the room, he saw it was a giant mess and everyone was running around trying to clean it up minus the two that just walked in the chaotic room and Murasakibara.

"Akashicchi is going to kill us if we don't find the papers." kise screamed almost crying.

"Man, I at least wanted to go out in a cool way like getting eaten not killed by someone in the group. Well, it was an okay life." said Aomine.

"I will hopefully not get killed because I found it, but kise just had to come knock it out of my hands." said Midorima.

"Umm" Kuroko did not know what was going on so he looked at Akashi to see if he knew what was going on.

"This is normal, let's see how long it take for them to notice us." Akashi whispers into Kuroko's ear.

"But they are fighting shouldn't we stop them. It is not good for team work."

"No this is normal for them."

"If you say so." Ten minutes later kise looked at the door and saw an angry looking redhead and a confused looking bluenette then kise ran over to Akashi crying and said.

"It's not my fault, it's midorimacchi for not showing me the papers."

"I was trying to make sure it was Kagami's before saying anything, Then, you ran over to me trying to read the papers and knocked them out of my hand, right after ahomine just threw all the files on the ground."

"Hey, they were the papers we had already checked so if they were on the ground we did not have to check them again so don't blame me."

"Do you know how long we have been here, Daiki, Ryota, Shintaro." said Akashi with a sadistic smile on his face, it sent a shiver down the spines of almost everyone in the room the only ones it didn't scare was Kuroko and Murasakibara. Kuroko did not know what Akashi was capable of and Murasakibara noticed them and let them know silently so he was did not anger Akashi.

"Tetsuya and me got here ten minutes ago the only one that noticed us was Atsushi. I was going to let you go free if you didn't find anything but you made me wait ten minutes and as you know I don't like to wait so you will find those papers in the next five minutes or... well you know what will happen so you better get to it." he ordered them to do that right after he thought. 'How would they lose the papers right after they found them, I will not let this go unpunished, but if they don't find them again it will be worse. Oh, what fun this is going to be.'

"Um is that it over there." said Kuroko points at something by his feet.

"That it, good job! AHAA! Wait, when did you get here Tetsu!"

"I have been here the whole 10 minutes you made us wait."

"Kurokocchi don't do that you'll give someone a heart attack!" As the group keeps talking Akashi looked out of the room and saw something white coming towards the room they were in. then he saw blood coming from the figure and quickly close the door kind of loud that caught everyone's attention, but the first to speak up was the purple-head.

"Akachin what is wrong, what was outside?"

"Don't make a sound there was a white zombie outside hopefully it will just pass by." Everyone in the room instantly quieted down waiting for the all clear form Akashi, who opened the door just a crack to see outside he know when the white zombie passed. When Akashi looked back to see what everyone was doing. Everyone was ready to fight except one it looked like Kuroko in a deep thought 'It is so easy to tell what you are thinking and I will not let you do something like what you did in the gym' is what Akashi's thoughts when he looked at Kuroko and said.

"I will not let you do that Tetsuya."

"Wait, how did you know, and it's the best way to get you guys out of here."

"We will get out of here without losing any losing anyone so stop and plus it could just get you and come after us and I am absolute. Now be quiet it is coming closer." after that everyone stayed quiet. Akashi looked out the crack in the door to see if it had passed or if it was still coming. So when he looked it was right in front of the door, he went to breath, but when he did, he got a waft of a sweet scent 'wait it doesn't smell like the other zombies, it smells sweet why does it do that it is a dead body what is up with these zombies. How can it smell sweet?' Akashi looked back at his group to see if they could smell it and by the look of it yes everyone could smell it. He looked outside to see if it was still out there it looked like is was going to keep walking and it did start walking 'looks like it can tell where we are by sight that's good to know.' when the zombie got to the end of the hall he looked back at everyone and said.

"Okay. it is gone, let's get out of here so we don't have to deal with that zombie." then he looked at his watch then said."

"It is almost 12:00 in the afternoon, so we still have time to look for Taiga's house." then Akashi started walking out of the room but midorima called to him

"Wait, how do you know where Kagami's house is?"

But Kuroko answered for Akashi. "Oh, we found his student ID in the gym." then Kuroko left the room the join Akashi in the hall.

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **I am so sorry for the late update I will try to get back on track with the right update time review if you want.**


	5. The Day We Found Kagami And Friends

_**Chapter Five**_

Once they left the faculty room Akashi looked at Kuroko and said. "Do you know why that zombie smelled sweet."

"I do not know when Ogiwara-kun turned into one he also smelled sweet and since I have not seen any white zombies outside of the school."

"The zombie smelled yummy Akachin can I Eat it?"

"No Atsushi you can not eat it it will make you sick and that also cannibalism and that can mess your brain up."

"Okay." Murasakibara said sadly

"Anyway Tetsuya how did you know how to kill that light blue zombie?"

"Well, when I first saw the light blue zombies. It would never go in dark houses, even if there were people in the house they would avoid all dark places, but one night I saw a zombie that looked the same ,but it was a dark blue so I just thought it was the light blue zombie it just looked dark blue because of the light, but when some idiot who was wandering around at night shined their light on the zombie it was dark blue not light blue also the light blue zombies are slow and weak, but they are smart, but the one that attack the guy that was out at night the zombie was fast and the other times I saw the night zombie it seemed to be dumb and I have never see the light blue zombies in the night same for the dark blue zombies I have never seen them in the day so i thought that the light blue zombies could be killed by the darkness and it worked."

"That is really smart Tetsuya but why would you risk your life just to find that out it would have been better to try that in a safe place with a weapon."

"Um, Akashi what did Tetsu do?"

"Oh, he found out how to kill the light blue zombies, but he did in a way, if it did not work he would have been killed."

"Hey, I could have run away there are other doors in the gym."

"True, but you stayed right by the door when the zombie came into the room you are also unarmed, so you had no way to try to kill plus you have no stamina it could have caught up to you then you would have been eaten so don't try anything like that again, you are useful you know a lot about the zombies." After Akashi said that Kuroko nodded to let him know that he would not do that again.

After they left the school Akashi showed Kuroko the address and Kuroko started walking towards Kagami's house and the whole group followed. When they got there Kuroko looked to Akashi to see what to what to do would they just walk into the house or would they knock. Akashi walked up to the door and tried to open the door, but it was locked, he was going to knock but before he could knock someone said. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" when Akashi looked back to see who was talking it was a raven haired man in his late teens so probably the same age as us.

"My name is Akashi Seijurou what might be yours."

"I'm Takao Kazunari. Now what are you doing here?"

"We are looking for a friend by chance you know him. his name is Kagami Taiga."

"Yeah, I know him. What do you want with him?"

"As I said, he is a friend. We are trying to find h…" Akashi was cut off by the door behind him opening.

"Whoever you are stop ringing the doorbell, it's annoying!" shouted the man in the doorway.

'Wait, I'm not the one ringing the doorbell so who is' then Akashi looked to where the doorbell was and Kuroko was standing there just continuously pushing the doorbell then the man in the doorway looked where the doorbell was and said.

"Wait, who is pushing the doorbell?"

"I am Kagami-kun."

"WAHH where did you come from."

"I have been here the whole time."

"No you have not you just appeared right takao."

"No he has been here the whole time you just did not notice him."

"Wait, what how come I could not see him."

"That's just how I am. Now Kagami-kun there are some people who are here for you. Akashi-kun I will be going now. I got you to your friend. I would like to go off to do my own thing now so I can survive. Well, it was nice to meet all of you I hope I see you again." Kuroko said this before walking off, but then he stopped and looked back at Midorima and said.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, but Midorima-kun can I have my bunny back please."

"Umm." is what Midorima said before looking to Akashi to see what he should do should he keep it so they can keep Kuroko with the group a little longer or should he give it to him so he can leave. 'I don't like him going off on his own without a weapon, but we can't keep him with us forever, but I want him to stay with us he.' Akashi looked at Midorima and shook his head.

"Sorry Kuroko but I cannot give you back you bunny till the end of the day. You will just have to wait."

"Plus Tetsuya you don't have a weapon on you so it would be dangerous for you to go alone, so stay with us till the end of the day, then you can go if you want." 'but I want you to stay, but if we make him stay he will most likely get violent so we have to get him to choose to stay with us.'

"Fine, but I am staying with you for the rest of the day, but I will be leaving at the end of the day."

 **(QAN)**

 **(Kuroko's PoV)**

'Sorry you guys I know I will hold you down so I will leave so you don't get killed because of me.' Kuroko walked back to the group not very happy he had to stay with them he looked at Akashi who was talking to Kagami who was asking how they got to Tokyo. 'I could just leave if I want to but they have fluffy-kun and he is my only friend I don't want to lose him and Akashi is right, I have no weapon so if I left I would most likely die and I don't want to die.' While Kuroko was thinking of a way to get the bunny that is named fluffy-kun someone poked him on the cheek Kuroko looked at the one that poked it was Akashi and kuroko said. "Why did you do that."

"That was revenge for you poking me in the gym."

"When I poked you in the gym it was the best way to get you to notice me."

"No, it was not you could have just said something."

"But you would have not noticed me like everyone else."

"Tetsuya, who do you think noticed you the first day we met no matter how invisible you are to the world I can always see you."

"And why is that?" Kuroko said and tilted his head and the whole group thought it was cute even the one that did not know Kuroko.

"If you were staying with us I would tell you, but I can't have anyone knowing all of our secrets that is not staying with us so I will not tell you."

"That is understandable."

"Um, I hate to interrupt you guys but who are they Kagami?"

"Oh they're just my old teammates from middle school well all of them but the light blue haired one."

"As I told you I'm Akashi Seijuro the green haired one is Midorima Shintaro the tall purple haired one is Murasakibara Atsushi the loud blond in Kise Ryota and the tanned ganguro with the dark blue hair is Aomine Daiki that it for Kagami's old team. The light blue haired one is Kuroko Tetsuya we found him yesterday he knows a lot about the zombies and went to Seirin and knew of Taiga so he was useful in finding Taiga. He is still learning about the zombies, but he knows more than we do."

"Kuroko that name sounds familiar." Kagami said before he looked at Kuroko.

"I sit right behind you Kagami-kun and right next to Takao-kun in the roll my name is after yours that is where you have heard my name."

"Oohhh, that right, but the teacher almost never can tell, you are there so you have to go to him at the end of class and tell him you were there right takao."

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **Just so you know** **QAN** **stands for quick author notes just so you know if you see it again well what did you think of the chapter I know it was not that action packed but it will get better review if you want.**

 **P.S sorry for not using all of the GoM for me it is hard to juggle all characters so just letting you know if you don't see them talking a lot.**

 **P.P.S yay I got the chapter on the right day so hopefully the next chapter will to.**


	6. The Day We Went To Get Food

_**Chapter Six**_

 **QAN**

 **Back to Akashi**

After Akashi convinces Kuroko to stay for the rest of the group they went into Kagami's house there were other people in the house. Akashi looked to Kagami to see who the people were. Kagami looks over to his old teammates and said "this is the Seirin basketball team well, most of them a lot of the first years and second years stayed with their families or are looking for their families so this is just the third years and some of the players that graduated last year and you guy." he said looking at his team.

"These guys are from my middle school team we played agent them in the winter cup there the ones that won last year."

"Oh,l now I remember them." said Takao standing in the kitchen, pulling out the food and stuff he had found.

"Yeah, there the guy that created us in our last year." said the ex captain of Seirin Hyuuga Junpei in a not very nice sounding tone.

Akashi smirked at their reactions that sent chills down everyone in the room, then looked at Kagami "well let's get down to business…" Akashi was cut off by Kuroko saying.

"To defeat the Huns."

Then Takao added in "did they send me daughters when I ask... for sons!"

Hyuuga was going to continue the song, but they all got the death glare from Akashi so both Kuroko and Takao said. "Sorry."

"Well, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted Taiga do you want to come with us Taiga." while Tagami was deciding what to do Takao walks over to Kuroko and they fist bump.

Takao whispers to Kuroko "That was amazing! can I go with you when you leave I don't get along with almost anyone here so they won't mind if leave." Kuroko nods a yes to let him know that is a good idea.

Then Kagami answered Akashi "no don't think I will be going with you guys I want to stay with these guys plus they need me."

"All right, that is fine as long as you are with people and not by yourself that is fine, we just don't want you to die well, let's go look for food." Is what Akashi said before he started to walk away but before he can leave Kuroko pokes his cheek Akashi looks at him and says everyone in the room looks at Kuroko with pity because they think the emperor is going to harm the phantom.

"What do you want Tetsuya."

"Can Takao-kun come with us? I will take care of his food. Please." Takao was the closes thing Kuroko had to a friend in the school except Ogiwara they did not hang out together outside of school but they did they along together well.

'Sense when they become such good friends, oh well this might make Kuroko stay if he has a friend in the group I just hope there is nothing going on between them.' "I don't see why not, but only if it okay with his group and mine." Akashi looks at the Seirin basketball team they all said it was okay then he looked at his own group they all agreed to it except Midorima who said.

"He is just going to be a nonsense and he is just going to annoying the whole time."

"Well, there you have even the tsundere of the group agrees so let's go find some food." said Aomine who was already out the door with kise right behind them is the rest Takao and Akashi were the last one out the door, but right before they got to the others Akashi stopped and put his hand on Takao's shoulder and whispered into his ear and said.

"If you lay a hand on Tetsuya you will be killed by my hand and it will not be fun well not fun for you it will bring me joy." Takao just noded to let Akashi know that he understood what he was saying. Kuroko saw that Akashi said something to takao. Takao went a few shades paler than normal from what Akashi said. Akashi and Takao caught up to the group Kuroko walked next to Takao and ask him what Akashi said, but Takao would not answer him.

"Anyway, I know a place that has a lot of food, let's go there. There is plenty food there for everyone." said Kuroko as he started to walk towards the place he knew there was a lot of food.

When they got there. There was a lock on the door and Aomine said in the not happiest of voices. "Oh great! It's locked what do we do now."

"Um, I locked it so no one could have the food in there the key is in my backpack give me a minute to get it out." Kuroko said a he took off his backpack to look for the key at the moment Akashi was not paying too much attention to what was happening he was trying to find a way to keep Kuroko in the group 'maybe he could "accidentally" break something, but if that happened the he would be useless. When it was healed, he would be closer to the group and would not want to leave yes yes, that will work, but he needs to break something like his arm so he is not bedridden. Because we want to leave Tokyo as soon as we have enough food so stay alive till we can grow our own food so we don't have to worry about food and just focus on survival and a way to kill all the zombies and having Tetsuya is a big step to achieving the goal of finding out how to kill the zombies. Now I just have to find a way to break his arm that would be the most effective. Also try to keep that new pest away from him I don't want that flea to get too close to him because he is mine! Wait, what am I thinking I can't be thinking like that at a time like this, but he is too cute for his own good. Fine I will admit that I like him, but nothing more than that anyway, how will I get him to break his arm...' That when the door opened and Akashi saw the most perfect way for Kuroko to "accidentally" breaks his arm.

* * *

 **Authors note**

 **I'm so sorry for not posting for the past two weeks I have been sick also sorry for the short chapter I wanted to get something out this week. Oh can you guys tell me if you prefer a late but, long chapter and most likely le flaws or a chapter on time but, it is shorter and might have more flaws than normal well review if you want same with follow and favorite. well till next time fox4256 out!**


	7. The Day The Stairs Attack

_**Chapter seven part two**_

"Wait Tetsu you threw up in P.E every time you ran laps?" Aomine was shaking trying to hide his laughter.

"Yes, I did do you got a problem with that." said Kuroko and he glared with no emotion on his face at Aomine and that shut him right up.

'Ha ha my Tetsuya is so cute not many people can make Aomine shut up like that.' thought Akashi as he was looking at everyone to see that they were working then he looks at Kuroko he had finished filling up his bag

"I'm going to go keep watch outside if that's okay."said Tetsuya.

"Oh, I will go with you!" said Takao, who also finish filling up his backpack.

"Okay." then Kuroko started to go down the stairs the one of the stairs broke under him and his foot went right threw the stair.

"Tetsuya/Kuro-chin/Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Kuro-chan/Kuroko!" they all ran to the top stair and they did not want to get any closer as not to disturb the stairs more than they had to. Kuroko was starting to freak out even if he did not show it on his face, he was in pain and Akashi could tell from how he was breathing it was fast and short. 'We need him to calm down so if one of us goes down to help him out he does lash or struggle so not to break the stair more and have another person fall down.'

"Tetsuya hey can you hear me first calm down, then we can help you take a deep breath, then let it out." he did as told and was taking a deep breaths and letting them out.

"Okay, now let's see if you can get out on your own. first, I want you to try to push yourself up." he positioned himself so it was easier to push up on the stairs than he started to push down then he winced as he did the he stopped.

"Akashi-kun there is something digging into my leg it hurts a lot Akashi-kun."

"Okay, do you know where the piece is in your leg?"

"Ye-s, it's ri-ght here.." he pointed to the outer front side of his leg.

"Akashi he needs to be careful there is an artery there and he will bleed to death if it is hit." said Midorima who before was studying to be a doctor before the apocalypse.

"You heard him right Tetsuya."

"Ye-ah, I heard him so w-hat do I do to get my leg ou-t."

"I don't think he should do it alone Akashi someone need to go down there to help him."said Aomine who was shaking, he didn't want to see someone die in front that was someone that he wanted to make friends with.

"Don't you think I know that." he snaps at Aomine 'I know that idiot. But who do we send do we sent the one that would know how to get him out of there without making his injury worse, but also risk having them fall to and then have two people stuck or do we send the lightest and it would not as much of a risk losing another person but it might risk Tetsuya life.'

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **Hey, it's kind of on time it's like 4 am but that still Monday night so I'm counting it as on time and I know it is short but we are now going places now people this is going to get a lot more fun hopefully well I'm a go to sleep now.**

 **P.S oh and follow and review if you like the story and sorry for grammar and spelling stuff.**

 **P.P.S sorry if there are places where i switch from first to third I have another story that is in first so and i was switching from writing this one the writing that one so sorry about that.**


	8. sorry late

sorry the chapter is going to be late but it will be a long chapter so hopefully that makes up the lateness.


	9. sorry

sorry no chapter this week I am stuck and it was memorial day weekend so spending time with family and stuff if you have any thought of where the story should go let me know well have a nice weak!

P.S same as normal no spell check or grammar on the notice


	10. Hey I'm Not Dead

hey I'm not dead yeah sorry for not posting like all this mouth my health went to comply out the window this mouth and I have had no time to work on either of my fanfics but now that we got thing settled I will be back posting soon so look out for that. and thanks to all of the new people and the old reader for staying with my this whole time you guys are the best 3

P.S this is the same as all of my updates there is no spell check or grammar check so sorry.


	11. yep im the worst

sorry for not updating in like two moths school just started and I have a lot of homework I will hopefully get some thing up next weak


End file.
